


Day Six: Bad Boy/Spanking

by LuvEwan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEwan/pseuds/LuvEwan
Summary: Qui-Gon is upset by Obi-Wan’s dismissive behavior.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Six: Bad Boy/Spanking

Qui-Gon walked into the common area of his quarters and saw Obi-Wan stretched out on the old couch, stomach down, ankles crossed. Dawn filtered through the blinds. 

“Since when are you an early riser when you don’t need to be?” Qui-Gon waved his hand, and the blinds lifted, light falling across his former apprentice. He noticed the way the thin sleep pants settled in the crease of Obi-Wan’s buttocks. 

He felt something stir in his own pants. 

Obi-Wan shifted his hips, but didn’t look up from the data pad he was reading. “What was that about early risers?”

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. “It’s a wonder it can rise at all after the last few days.” He was a little bewildered by the sheer amount of sex they’d had since their Council-sanctioned respite began. He had been dubious when Obi-Wan suggested they watch the erotic holos—something he always found embarrassing and false, rather than stimulating. 

But, as with so much else in his life, the holos were different when he experienced them with Obi-Wan. And _fun_ , he could admit, eyes straying again to the familiar ass. Even Jedi fantasized about being someone, or somewhere, else. 

Obi-Wan continued reading, bare feet swinging. 

Qui-Gon sat beside him on the couch. “What is so engrossing?”

“Oh, merely the usual,” Obi-Wan mumbled in response. 

Qui-Gon felt a muscle twitch in his cheek. He had not been Obi-Wan’s teacher in a few years, but he still chafed at the dismissive tone. It wasn’t that he expected Obi-Wan to drop everything the moment he entered the room--but he expected Obi-Wan to drop everything the moment he entered the room. A respite from missions was exceedingly rare. He wanted them to bask in it. He wanted Obi-Wan to look at him the way he was looking at Obi-Wan’s ass. 

With endless love and admiration.

Or lust, at the very least.

Obi-Wan readjusted slightly and cleared his throat. 

Qui-Gon captured a slender ankle in his hand. “I missed you when I woke.” He confessed softly, stroking his thumb across Obi-Wan’s ankle bone. It had been jarring to realize he was alone in the bed, where only hours before they had fallen asleep pressed against each other, skin to skin. He thoroughly enjoyed their lovemaking, but it was the quiet closeness he appreciated most. 

So he was a little irked that Obi-Wan stole away from him for a data pad. 

“You could have read that in bed.” Qui-Gon pointed out. “It wouldn’t have disturbed me.”

If possible, Obi-Wan leaned closer to the screen, head propped in his hand. “I know...I was just a bit antsy.” His voice sounded distant, preoccupied. 

Qui-Gon exhaled through his nose and looked around the room, filled with waking light. He had indulged the idea of acting out some of the sillier holos because Obi-Wan seemed so enthusiastic, and because the scenes always ended in sweaty, mindless pleasure. In this instance, however, Qui-Gon remembered a certain film they had watched, and how closely it mirrored his current, frustrating situation. 

Particularly, he remembered how the film had chosen to resolve said situation. 

“ _Naughty sluts belong over a knee_.” That had been a line from the holo. He was certain he could deliver it better than the awkward vid actor. 

Qui-Gon had the range. And a much naughtier slut. 

_You are ridiculous_ , he thought to himself. 

The corner of his mouth twitched with an anticipatory smile. He again caressed Obi-Wan’s ankle, but now trailed his touch across a leg. “What am I going to do with you?” He murmured. 

Obi-Wan barely moved. “You could inquire if the Temple has any underground prisons, I suppose.”

Qui-Gon would have rolled his eyes, except his cock was already rigid, and he was sliding easily into his chosen role. “I should take you before the Council right now. Explain what a tease you are. Show them your little teasing ass.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “And I could tell them what a lecherous old—“

He yelped indignantly when Qui-Gon grabbed him by the hips and threw him over Qui-Gon’s knees. The teasing ass was perfectly angled. Qui-Gon rubbed his hand across one clothed cheek, then the other. 

“It is so much to ask for you to look my direction?” He wondered. “And you only think I’m old because under that manicured swagger, you’re just a boy, aren’t you? A naughty boy who thinks he’s in charge.”

Obi-Wan huffed, but Qui-Gon could feel the swell of arousal against him. They were both playing their parts. 

“I can’t see how reading quietly on the couch qualifies as naughty.”

Qui-Gon traced the crease of Obi-Wan’s buttocks through the sleep pants. “It is rude to continue reading when I’ve entered the room. You didn’t so much as spare me a glance.” He continued running his fingertip along the sensitive line, until he felt Obi-Wan’s erection fill and press into Qui-Gon’s leg. “See? Your naughty cock knows.”

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment, then “I’m sorry. I’ll do better. I’ll try—“

But Qui-Gon was already pulling down Obi-Wan’s sleep pants, revealing the bare ass, pale and rounded and lovingly highlighted by the dawning sun. He started with a light smack, and watched the cheeks firm under his hand. His own cock ached and strained. “So naughty. Rude and disobedient. You’ll spend the day on your knees, sucking me off with that rude mouth.”

“Of course. I will—“

Obi-Wan moved as if to begin his punishment, reaching for Qui-Gon’s cock. Qui-Gon stilled him with a firm touch and then delivered a harder smack. “But I want your ass to be sore while you suck, you naughty thing. It’s what you deserve.”

He held Obi-Wan down by the small of his back with one hand, and spanked him with the other. “I should have done this years ago. Maybe it would’ve set you straight, cleaned up that smart little mouth of yours.”

Obi-Wan started to respond, but Qui-Gon stuck a finger past his lips first. A questing tongue met his touch and he chuckled. “So eager. That’s how I know you’re a slut. Now you practice sucking while I work your naughty ass.”

He heard Obi-Wan moan around his finger, licking and taking him deep into his mouth as Qui-Gon spanked.

Force, it took everything inside him not to pop that hot, eager ass onto his cock. 

Obi-Wan moaned again, no doubt catching the current of his thoughts. Qui-Gon delivered a sharp smack. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, naughty slut? My big cock to stretch your prissy little hole—“

Wait, could a hole be naughty _and_ prissy? 

“Yes!” Obi-Wan’s muffled cry came from around his finger, which seemed like a good enough answer. 

Qui-Gon freed his finger to properly spread Obi-Wan’s cheeks. “I need to take a look at this hole. Such a small thing, for how much trouble it causes. Driving me to distraction, teasing me. And it’s only a silly little hole, on a silly little slut.”

He spanked the exposed furl, which earned him a gasp. Qui-Gon hesitated, concerned he’d embraced his role with too much fervor, until Obi-Wan wiggled his hips. 

“I should’ve known you’d like that,” Qui-Gon said. He spanked Obi-Wan’s hole until the younger man was keening and begging.

And then they were on the floor, Qui-Gon pressed onto him, cock rubbing against ass. 

Obi-Wan clutched at the rug and struggled to look over his shoulder. “Wasn’t I supposed to suck you off all day long first?”

“Script change,” Qui-Gon grunted, and entered the naughty, prissy, needy, flushed, hot, award-winning hole.


End file.
